


Один

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вопреки легенде, Джейсон не утонул. Но что же тогда произошло с ним на самом деле?
Kudos: 1





	Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531305) by RhiannonTheRegal. 

Он был напуганным, насквозь промокшим и очень одиноким. Всё, чего он хотел — просто быть как все, и в озеро он прыгнул ради того, чтобы другие дети приняли его в игру. Но в ответ он услышал лишь смех, а затем вода поглотила его и куда-то унесла сильным течением. Он захлёбывался, но ещё видел свет над поверхностью воды, однако не знал, как до него добраться. Он паниковал. Какой путь поможет выбраться, а какой окончательно затянет на дно? Он напряжённо думал об этом.

Внезапно волны вытолкнули его на грязный берег. Пролежав там некоторое время и откашлявшись, Джейсон поднял глаза на небо. Пышные облака казались ему такими белоснежными и пушистыми, а солнце светило так ярко… Великолепное зрелище, особенно для того, кто едва остался жив. Джейсон поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся, пытаясь сориентироваться и найти дорогу домой. Впервые в жизни рядом с ним не было матери, а значит, и позаботиться о нём некому. Он потерян и одинок.

Джейсон медленно продвигался вперёд в поисках еды. Повсюду росли кустарники со съедобными ягодами, и потому мальчик решил подождать здесь, пока его кто-нибудь не найдёт. Мама ведь сделает всё, чтобы найти его. Она бы никогда не поверила в его гибель. Однако никто так и не пришёл за Джейсоном, и с наступлением ночи он укрылся под нижними ветвями сосны и уснул.

Со временем он научился охотиться на мелкую живность и добывать мясо. Особенно вкусной оказалась крольчатина, но кролика было очень трудно поймать, и Джейсону пришлось развивать смекалку и реакцию, чтобы не оставаться голодным. Он рос в уединении до того дня, пока любопытство и страсть к исследованию местности не побудили его попробовать вернуться в лагерь. Добравшись до пляжа, Джейсон долго смотрел в воду, не решаясь войти. Затем пристально наблюдал за приливами и волнами, концентрируясь на направлении и силе течения, и, отыскав большой кусок коры, опустил его на поверхность воды, чтобы посмотреть, куда он поплывёт. Когда течение понесло кору влево, Джейсон без колебаний последовал за ней.

Он проклинал себя за то, что не додумался до этого раньше. Он проклинал других за то, что вовремя не нашли его. Лишь спустя три дня он набрёл на правильный путь и вернулся в лагерь. Его не было дома так долго, что хотелось плакать, а каждая травинка и каждый цветок казались такими родными… Поздно вечером на берегу он увидел свою мать. На долю секунды сердце Джейсона дрогнуло от радости, и он хотел привлечь внимание Памелы, закричав, что он в порядке, но что-то пошло не так. Какая-то девушка безжалостно отрубила голову его матери! И всего в одно мгновение исчез его дом. Исчезла семья. Остался только лес. Один, как всегда один. Они все заплатят. Они, не знающие, каково это — быть в одиночестве. В тот вечер Джейсон горько оплакивал мать и свою незавидную участь. В тот вечер он снова потерял всё, кроме единственного чувства, навсегда сохранившегося в его сердце — ненависти.


End file.
